


His Return

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Canon Events, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: You could feel the surge of excitement at Scotiabank Arena, Willy had scored his first goal of the season since missing half of it due to contract negotiations.-Willy walks out with practically the whole team congratulating him as they leave. Kappy notices you standing in the hall waiting for them and gives Willy a light smack on the ass and a dirty smirk as he nudges his head in the direction of you.
Relationships: william nylander/reader
Kudos: 4





	His Return

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

You could feel the surge of excitement at Scotiabank Arena, Willy had scored his first goal of the season since missing half of it due to contract negotiations. The Leafs were up 3-2. Unfortunately the comeback was cut short by the Wild, two goals within the next period and a half.

As you make your way to the locker room hallway your fingers trace the 88 on your shoulder of the Nylander jersey you’re wearing, remembering that at very least he finally scored. About ten or so minutes later Willy walks out with practically the whole team congratulating him as they leave. Kappy notices you standing in the hall waiting for them and gives Willy a light smack on the ass and a dirty smirk as he nudges his head in the direction of you. Will punches him back in the arm while unable to hold his laughter. While the rest of them disperse back into their individual stalls to grab their belongings he runs over to you and quite literally picks you up in one motion swinging you ‘round and setting you back down.

“Willy!” you exclaim enveloping him in a hug, “Congrats!”

“Thanks. I saw you in the crowd and was determined to get that puck in the net for you tonight.”

“How long did that take you?”

“Two seconds,” you furrow your eyebrow at him, clearly calling his bluff.

“Okay maybe a few minutes, I ended up needing Kappy to help me find you.”

As you laugh he kisses you. You dig around in your pockets and find the keys to your car and walk out with him, hand in hand. On your drive back home, you suddenly remember something.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten your promise, Mr. Nylander,” you say smirking and running your fingers along his messy scruff of a beard.

“What’s that?”

“You promised you’d shave that mess when you got your first goal. I like you better shaved or with a 5-o-clock shadow anyway, or at least just clean it up.”

“Alright alright, I’ll shave it tonight,” he sighs, placing his hand on your thigh.

The rest of the drive goes how it usually does; Willy sets the Bluetooth to his phone and plays… a questionable music selection before you switch it to yours and play something you’ll both actually like. You're certain he does it on purpose at this point but you both like doing it each time. You pull up to the house you and Willy had just bought during the off-season and help him bring his equipment inside.

The two of you change into something more comfortable; you opt for some sweats and keep on the jersey that you were already wearing but removing the shirt from under it, while he just wears sweats and no shirt. It’s his fairly standard around-the-house outfit, either that or wearing nothing at all, which you were more than okay with. He goes into the master bathroom and you hear him click on the razor. Finally, you mentally sigh in relief. You’ve been trying to have him get clean it up since he started growing it out more and letting it get scraggly. Meanwhile you climb onto the bed and flick through the channels on the TV. You land on _‘Allo ‘Allo_, the two of you like it enough so you keep it on that- plus it was either that or _Dad’s Army_, nothing else was really on yet for another hour. You hear the bathroom door open and Willy emerges from it.

“Happy now Y/N?” stoking his cleaned up chin as if it were a wizard's.

“Yes. Very much so,” you say patting the bedside next to you.

He lays down alongside you draping the covers over. You rest your head on his shoulder and wrap your arms around his waist. Halfway through the episode you start absent-mindedly humping his thigh.

“Whatcha doin’?” Willy raises an eyebrow at you and rustles his hand through your hair.

Realizing what you’re doing yourself, you decide to roll with it.

“What do you mean?” looking at him smirking as you reach your hand down and stroke his dick through his sweats, it quickly hardening in your grasp.

“Alright,” he says getting up to turn off the TV and removing his pants.

“Lay against the headboard,” he instructs.

You do so as he climbs back onto the bed on his knees just above you, his dick now fully erect, your own starting to tent your pants. He slowly slides in and out of your mouth until he decides to speed up, his dick hitting the back of your throat every third stroke or so. Reflexively you bring your hand to your cock, but before you do he grabs it.

“You’re not gonna do that today. I have something else in mind.”

He gets off the bed and searches through his dresser until he grabs some silk ties. He flips you over binds your hands behind your back.

“There,” he states pulling down your pants and spanking your ass, you’ll feel that tomorrow, and flips you onto your back again.

Spreading your legs apart he drips saliva from his tongue down your fully-erect cock and along your hole. He takes your dick in his mouth and with one hand has his finger enter your hole making curling movements. As he slides along your shaft you thrust your hips forward only to be stopped by his other hand holding your hips down. You start to feel fidgety as you come closer to the edge.

“Daddy can I cum?”

He stops mid-shaft and glances at you, quite clearly indicating "no," you whine, and he resumes and goes back to your hole. This time moving in and out with two fingers. He removes them and replaces them with his tongue lapping at your hole and lightly pushing in.

“_Daddy_-“ you moan desperately, “_please_, fuck me.”

He lifts off you with a noticeable ‘pop’, and quickly rubs your shaft three times, your fidgeting returning, desperately trying to not cum.

“Turn over, ass up,” he commands.

As you flip over he notices the large NYLANDER and 88 on your back underneath your bound wrists, remembering you’re still wearing his jersey. He bites his lower lip and mutters some swear in Swedish. He spills some saliva on your hole and his dick rubbing it on and brings his tip to your entrance. He enters half of it in before pulling it out and back in again, this time the full length, you moan halfway into the pillow in the process.

“Daddy I need to _cum_,” you plea in vain.

“Not yet,” he simply instructs, whispering into your ear.

He lays the rest of his body on top of you as he thrusts in and out, bringing his hands underneath the jersey holding onto your pectorals with one hand and your stomach with the other, gently moving them side-to-side. His thrusts forcing you into pants as he kisses your neck.

He again whispers into your ear, “I’m close.”

“Cum in me Daddy.”

And with a few more quick thrusts his cum paints your insides, nice and warm. He keeps still on your back catching his breath.

“Can I cum now Daddy?” you ask.

He unties your silk bindings, pulls out and laps the dripping cum. He has you sit on the edge of the bed as he kneels on the floor beside you quickly wiping his dick off with his sweats.

“Cum,” is all he says before taking your dick in his mouth again.

Your fingers intertwine with his hair as you feel yourself rush towards the edge.

“I’m gonna ccuu---“ is all you manage to get out before moaning and spurting onto his tongue, and your back falling onto the bed.

Willy swallows your load and presses his lips against your shaft getting the last drops out. He climbs on top of you, cum smeared against the side of his lips, and makes out with you.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says removing the jersey from you and starting a bath.

When it’s full he carries you into the bathroom and lays you inside the two-person bath before stepping in himself, the hot water soothing. Having washed yourselves and wearing nothing but a new pair of underwear each you go back to the bed and cuddle with some TV. Your stomach quite audibly growls, neither of you having eaten yet.

“Well I’m glad you’re hungry, I just ordered us a pizza,” Willy chuckles putting his phone back down.

You kiss and nuzzle back down into his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too älskling [sweetheart].”


End file.
